1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to backside illumination (BSI) image sensors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device which receives an incident light, and converts the incident light into an electric signal. The image sensor may be categorized into a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. Recently, a backside illumination (BSI) image sensor has been studied to improve illumination efficiency and illumination sensitivity of pixels of the image sensor.